


The Rockstar Treatment

by SomethingthatsaysBubbles



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Danny Sexbang - Fandom, Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hot Sex, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Partial Nudity, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, love making, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingthatsaysBubbles/pseuds/SomethingthatsaysBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Here I was, straddling my rockstar boyfriend—</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The concert had been fantastic, and I had all the joy of watching it from the front row.</em>
</p><p>Backstage passes come with a little extra when dating a front man with an up and coming music career. Follow Dan and yourself throughout a series of one-shots detailing sexual escapades that occur behind the curtains. Warning: the events of these one-shots exist in the same realm as "Ring Toss ft. Dan Avidan" and "BDSM Simulator 2k15", so I implore you to read both of those short stories first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rockstar Treatment

My mother had a fairly short list of rules in place once I started my transition from adolescence to adulthood:

  1. Don’t worry about how your car runs; your future husband will do that for you.
  2. Never break the law.
  3. Never date a rockstar.
  4. Never shave your vagina.
  5. Wait -- at least -- a year before you have sex.
  6. Never have sex anywhere outside your bedroom.
  7. Never do drugs.



Well, wouldn’t my mother be proud, because I was breaking every single rule she gave me. Here I was, straddling my rockstar boyfriend in the backseat of his car- dried oil, staining my fingertips. My partially shaved vagina (I believe the look was referred to as a “full-bush Brazilian”) was throbbing within the confines of my jeans, and we had just hit half a year. Moreover, this wouldn’t be the first time we had sex (public or otherwise)—and I felt high as a kite, feeding off the emotional rapids that coursed through Dan’s veins like an electrical overload in the aftermath of his concert at Nerd HQ.

I had thought I knew the itinerary for the rest of the night, but I guess, I really should have known better. The concert had been fantastic, and I had all the joy of watching it from the front row. Dan looked utterly amazing -- he always did -- and I couldn’t take my eyes of him the entire night. From the moment he stepped on stage, his voice—his presence acted like a leash around my heart. Little did I know, the feeling was mutual. While I swelled with pride after the show, Dan swelled with something quite different- the rush of the crowd and my presence, mixing in a lethally pleasurable combination. It was a wonder -- truly -- that he managed to hide his arousal, despite only a pair of boxers and a bathrobe keeping him from view.

Though, Dan’s desires were made evident to me when he came back to his car with his costume in hand. He had changed into a simple set of street clothes, and I could practically feel the holes he was burning into my jeans when he saw me bent over the grille of his car. While he changed, he sent me ahead of him to set some equipment in his trunk and get the car started so there was as little wait time as possible between the end of the show and our hotel room.

Dan and Brian still had a signing to do, but I was assured that there would be enough time for Dan to drop me off at the hotel before he had to be present. Afterall, it was getting late, and -- just because he got to party -- didn’t mean I didn’t have emails to send out. Work was a cruel mistress, and it was a miracle that I caught enough of a break to come out to Comic Con with him. What was not a miracle -- however -- was that when I got to the car, the street lights illuminated a dark circle of oil resting beneath Dan’s chassis.

After I packed away the equipment he sent me away with, I decided to use the time Dan spent changing to test his oil levels. It was right when I breathed a sigh of relief in finding that the stain was probably from a preceding car that my hips were pressed into the curve of his front bumper. The rest up until the point we were currently at was a blur, for all I knew the hood was still popped (though a quick look back confirmed that it wasn’t).

Before I could turn my head back and reconnect my lips with my lover’s, his teeth were sinking into the curve of my neck- a growl, tearing through his throat unabashedly. My hips rolled atop his, but were silenced in their movements when Dan set me down on the seat only to sink down to his knees between my legs. He was still a bit squished, but the room in the backseat of his SUV was really something to marvel at—not that I had the mind to. Dan quickly peeled my jeans from my form, tossing them beside me before he set about feasting on the flesh of my inner thighs. I gasped, trying desperately to keep my thoughts somewhere within the realm of sanity, “Da- _Dannnugh-_ ” My fingers wove themselves into my lover’s curls as I tried to remind him that we -- in fact -- did not have all the time in the world. “ _Dan_ , you— ** _ugh_** , _ha-a_ ve to get to the si-ig _ningh…_ ”

“They can wait,” was Dan's clipped, husky response while his hands snuck their way underneath me—sinking their nails into the flesh of my ass. I let out a cry, subconsciously shifting my body closer to Dan’s mouth—relishing in the ghosts of heated breath that circled my clothed womanhood like cigarette smoke. Dan pulled away briefly, taking my left foot and placing it on the door handle—giving himself more space to work, I assumed. Afterwards, he shucked off his jacket, encouraging my hips upward so he could slid the material underneath me. I would have bet my bottom dollar that this move was because I had stained his seats last time. I guess, when your bandmate asks enough questions, you try to ensure there won’t be anymore random stains to explain.

“ _Dan_ ,” I whined, though—not really trying to fight him on the matter.

Dan responded by fishing his phone out from his back pocket and depositing it in my hand while he peeled my soaked panites away from my throbbing cunt, tucking them into his abandoned pocket with a smirk. “What time is it?” My answer was cut off by a sharp inhale as -- when I focused my gaze on the illuminated screen -- Dan molded his mouth to my most intimate parts. He slung my free leg over his shoulder, pressing the flesh of my thigh against the curve of his jaw in a crudely erotic parody of how he recorded his music- my body, taking all of the sweet song he had to offer—

**_greedily._**

“Um _mm, fu-_ ** _uck-_** ” I felt rather than heard Dan chuckle as I tried to organize my thoughts. Finally, I was able to mewl out a soft “9:45” while my body drowned in the delicious sensations of his tongue—diving past my labia- his stubble, making my skin hypersensitive to every flex of his jaw-muscles.

Dan came up for air, gasping and out of breath- his eyes, locking onto my pleasure-ridden visage with an almost terrifyingly hungry gaze. “We have fifteen minutes.”

I bit my lip, blinking past my orgasmic haze as I asked him to elaborate, “Before you have to leave to drop me off?”

“Before I have to be at the signing,” Dan corrected. No sooner than had he said that, he used his left hand to spread me wider before him so he could dip his tongue past my folds once again. I arched against him, clawing the nails of my right hand along the back of the headrest behind me while my head lolled to the side- my left hand, relinquishing its hold on Dan’s phone in favor of finding a home in his locks.

“ _Fuck, Dan-_ ” I mewled as his tongue thrust inside my wet heat- his teeth, grazing my clit. My head fell back- my forehead, pressing against the cool fabric of the headrest—making me all the more aware of the blush that was crawling along my chest due to my lover’s ministrations.

“Ten minutes,” Dan mumbled against me.

I responded breathlessly, “What?”

Dan pulled away from me, panting, “I get you off in ten minutes. I get you to the hotel in five, and I’m late by five.” What he said was less of a question and more of a command, as if -- by will alone -- he could make me cum.

My eyebrows furrowed with an odd sort of sadness- my fingers, massaging along his scalp, “But, what about you?”

A dark chuckle left my lover, sending a shiver down my spine as he removed my hand from his hair—placing a tender kiss to my palm before he set his phone back in my hand. “Don’t worry ‘bout me, baby-girl. I can wait until I meet you back at the hotel.” Dan smiled, curling my fingers around his phone before he turned his attention back to my aching center, “ _I just-_ ” He paused, seeming to think something over before he suctioned his lips to me, drawing a quiver into my thighs as he forced a husky “ **_Fuck_** ” past my labia.

Dan separated himself from my core just long enough to tell me to text Brain on his behalf, for-warning his bandmate of his future tardiness. My fingers fumbled over his touchscreen as he immediately set a mind-numbing pace, rocking his tongue into my center as he hooked his arm over my leg to prod my clit with his thumb. I tried and failed multiple times to compose a message worthy of my counterpart, and I -- eventually -- gave up, using my right hand to pull my boyfriend’s head back with a growl.

My chest heaved as our eyes locked with an intensity that threatened to break me apart. My voice was one part irritation, two parts defeated chuckled, and ninety-seven parts painfully aroused, “ ** _Slow down_** _, will you._ If you keep riding me like this, this text isn’t going to sound anything like you.” Dan smirked up at me, shifting his weight forward so he so was no longer hunched over me- my leg, falling off his shoulder to spread myself as wide possible before him. His fingers replaced his mouth, circling around my opening at an irritatingly slow pace as his free hand anchored my hips to the seat.

I bucked against his hold, whimpering as he continued to tease me for a moment. My hand tugged on his hair, bringing his forehead to mine as I hunched over to met him. Our breathes mixed in the space between our bodies as he whispered to me, “ ** _Better text him now, baby-gir_** ** _l_** _—_ _before I call him and let him hear the real reason I'm late._ ” My mouth gaped as Dan slowly pushed two fingers inside me- my wetness, drawing him deeper—begging for more. Dan bit his lip, sinking his fingernails into the curve of my hip as a broken moan tore through my throat.

“Da- _annugh…_ ” I whimpered- my legs, shaking as he curled his fingers inside me.

Dan’s chest heaved as he panted, using every ounce of will he possessed to keep himself from reducing me further into mush. “ ** _Fuck,_** _you’re so gorgeous, [Name]._ ” He sealed his lips to mine, and I mewled in his hold, wrapping my arms around his neck in an attempt draw him impossibly closer. He pulled away before we drowned each other, “Text him- text Brian, _baby. Text him so I can do this for you,_ ** _please_** ** _—_** ** _gorgeous-_** ”

I encircled my arms tighter around him so I could gaze over his shoulder at the screen of his phone -- held so shakily in my hand -- typing out a quick message—the words of which I forgot all too quickly. While I worked Dan’s phone, Dan worked me, periodically curling his fingers inside me as he whispered how badly he wanted to make me cum—wanted to watch me break apart—wanted to give me the world and more. I sent the message with a hurried “Done” escaping my lips on the air of a curse, throwing the phone beside me as I reconnected my lips with Dan’s.

Our teeth clashed and our tongues met in a hurried frenzy as we rushed the clock to my undoing. My hands wandered down to claw at Dan’s ass, forcing him to rut against the seat. “You’re so beautiful— ** _fuck_** _, look at you...spread wide for me._ ” I whimpered in response, but that answer didn’t seem to suffice for Dan as he laid me back on the seat, crawling over me with a grunt. His hips pressed against his hand, rolling with him as he used the extra weight to set a brutal pace. “Talk to me, baby.”

I gasped, hooking one leg over the backseat while my other was taken into Dan’s grasp as he laid it over his shoulder. Dan leaned against me, tucking my knee against my shoulder, and I reached my hands up to find purchase in the edge of the seat. My left didn’t quite make the journey, finding itself buried in Dan’s curls as he suctioned his lips to the base of my neck—right above the end of my collarbone. I cried out, shaking in his hold, “Danny!”

“That’s right. _Let me hear it, baby_.” Dan groaned as he ran his tongue along his mark, bucking against me as his fingers curled once more. Hunching over,  he sank his teeth into the flesh of my inner thigh — causing me to cry out again. He hummed against my skin, “I sang your favorite song for you tonight _Fuck-_ ” His rutting shifted to grinding his clothed erection against my inner thigh while he continued, “ _Di_ -id you like it?"

I chuckled, “ _Y-yeah,_ Arin was re-ally good in Crasher-vani ** _AH!_** ” My response was cut off when Dan leaned forward to suck my earlobe into his mouth. My ears had always been one of my more erogenous zones. I mewled, wrapping my arms around my lover to claw at his back through fistfuls of his shirt. My back arched off the seat, pushing my chest against his, and Dan chuckled—feathering a buzzer sound across my ear.

“Wrong answer,” Dan teased, “Try again.” He did not wait for a response as he immediately upped his pace, forcing me to brace on arm against the door so my head did not bang against it. My mouth opened- my lungs, collapsing in upon themselves until it almost felt as if a dam broke in my throat.

Obscenities fell from my lips in a torrent as my chest swelled with each breath I took, “ ** _Fucknnugh_** ** _—_** _you sounded so good, Dan—_ ** _ughFuck_** ** _—_** ** _Dan!_** ”

My lover smiled against the curve of my neck, slipping a third finger past my lips—stretching me to my fullest. A broken cry left me, and my inner walls spasmed around his fingers. He groaned, reimagining his cock replacing his fingers as he rocked himself against my g-spot. “ _Yeah? Ke-ep going...baby-girl_ _-_ ”

“ ** _Mmm, oh god_** ** _—_** You always sound _good-nnn;_ You looked fa- ** _an-ugh, fuck_** ** __** _so gooooh..._ I love you in blue.” I rocked with Dan, snaking my free hand down to slip past the waistband of both his jeans and boxers to sink my nails into the curve of his ass. He hissed, rocking harder against me as he brought his other hand down to prod and circle my clit. I gasped, bucking in his hold- my legs, quivering.

Dan’s voice was a husky, breathless coo as he encouraged me further, “ _What else?_ ”

Dan's fingers moved faster within me, and a broken sob bubbled up from my chest as I felt my sanity begin to snap in two- my end, breaking me apart from the inside out. “ ** _FUCK!_** Youyou rah-ocked it so ha-ard, babyso go _od sogood_ ** _so goodnnugh!_** ” My voice was muffled when Dan molded his lips to mine- our tongues, clashing on the air of moans and growls that left us as Dan finally brought me over the edge.

I shook, wrapping my arms tightly around Dan as I screamed his name to the heavens, rocking with him as he exhausted himself in an attempt to bring me as much pleasure as possible. My legs became jelly, melting against the backseat and my lover’s body as I arched against him- my core, throbbing in ecstasy. Warmth spread along every inch of my body, but it seemed Dan was not quite calling it quits yet.

“Come on baby, one more—you can do it.” Dan’s words were heavy in my ear- his hands, not stilling. He worked me harder, faster—all in a desperate attempt to bring me a second orgasm.

I whimpered, whispering Dan’s first name against the shell of his ear like a prayer, “ _Leigh-_ ”

He moaned, breathless and oh so beautiful, “ _Do it for me, gorgeous_ —come on-” No sooner had the words left his mouth, I did exactly as he asked...hard. My legs locked around him, and my teeth found purchase in the curve of his throat. The noise that left me was one both of us rarely experienced—having only heard it when I was certain nobody would hear us. It was a guttural, animalistic growl -- like one that might leave a wolf when another of it’s kind tried to steal its kill -- and it echoed throughout the cabin of Dan’s car.

I felt a shiver run down Dan’s spine at the sound, and he whimpered, using one hand to slowly work me down from my orgasm while the other cradled the back of my head—gently persuading me to detach myself from his flesh. When I finally did, my head was swimming. I felt as if I had been submerged underwater, and a dumb smile had etched itself into the corners of my mouth, I was sure. Dan smiled at me, sealing his lips with mine in a languid kiss. Our mouths made love as we held each other close, whispering each other’s names into their corresponding heart. Sadly, there was not much time available to us—otherwise, I would have wanted nothing more than to hold Dan close as I drifted off.

“Do you think you can stand?” I attempted to respond coherently, but it seemed the white fog that still blurred the edges of my vision affected my mouth as well, slurring my speech. Dan giggled, bringing his drenched fingers up to his mouth. A moan dripped past my lips as I watched him slip them into his wet heat and lick them clean- an almost orgasmic expression, painting his face. He smirked when he caught me watching, letting a practically pornographic noise leave him.

Despite how my center began to throb, red and raw but oh so ready for another round, my limbs still remained in a state of jellification that had Dan smiling in glee. He pressed a quick kiss to my labia before helping me back into my pants, a task that was put on pause by the way my leg locked up once he brought it down from his shoulder. However, a brief and comforting massage later, I was back in my pants but still on the verge of passing out in the backseat. I knew he would be even later to the signing than we had planned if he had to carry my unconscious body up to our room—so, I protested when Dan offered that I to continue to lay in the backseat and pulled my exhausted form into the front passenger seat, laying my head on Dan’s shoulder as he drove.

My mind finally began to clear once we reached the hotel, but that -- by no means -- lessened the dopey smile that lingered on my face. Dan parked, turning to me with a wonderful smile pulling at his eyes, and I couldn’t help the sigh that fell from my lips, “I love you.” Dan smiled in return, sighing as he reached forward to cup my face in his hands. I ran a hand through his hair with a hum, feeling very much like I was in a horrible, gooey romance film as he returned the words to me. Our foreheads rested against each other as our gazes met giddily. I held back a whine at knowing that we would not be retiring to our room together, sending each other to sleep.

Dan knew my thoughts on the matter, but -- thankfully -- did not voice them, “I’ll see you after the signing.” He feathered his lips over mine with a hum, and I sighed once more, nodding in agreement.

“I’ll wait for you.” Dan chuckled at my expense, probably betting that I would pass out as soon as my head hit a pillow. He ran his nose along mine briefly before he gently pushed my face from his, turning away to unlock my door. When he refocused his gaze on me, I knew that it pained him just as much as me that he still had almost two hours of autographs to get through. I could practically see the itch that crawled up his arms at not being able to hold me in the aftermath of my ecstasy. The fact that Admiral Excalibur was still straining against the zipper of his jeans probably didn’t help his situation either, but I bid him a goodnight alongside the promise that I couldn’t wait until he got back.

Our lips met in a final embrace until I peeled myself from my lover’s car and attempted to make it to our hotel room on will alone. It was when I had tossed my soiled jeans from my form and collapsed upon the fluffy mattress of room 347 that I decided to rewrite my mother’s “rules”:

  1. Be aware: oil stains fabrics.
  2. Cum stains fabrics, too.
  3. Wear panties that your boyfriend won’t want to steal.
  4. Just because it’s a jew-fro doesn’t mean it can’t suffer from sex-hair.
  5. If your boyfriend has to be somewhere, don’t bite hard enough to leave a mark.
  6. Never have sex before a signing.
  7. Only date a rockstar if **_they’re_** ready for the repercussions.



  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies and bangers alike, and welcome to "The Rockstar Treatment". Now, I've been working long and hard on this little beauty—however, I do have something to say that a lot of you -- if you're anything like me -- might not like to hear: I have no definite upload schedule for this. Between working on the sequel to BDSM Simulator 2k15 and my first semester of college starting on the 19th, as well as my freelance work to contend with-- among other things -- I have no way to really schedule a time to write for "The Rockstar Treatment". Which isn't to say, I won't try. I have plot for (at least) eight more chapters in the process of being hashed out for this, and I am so excited to get them done and hand them over to you guys—but, it'll take time to do so. So, I thank you in advance for your patience and your continued support, which has helped greatly in birthing this awesome little project. May you all have days as lovely as yourselves, and remember: sin like you mean it. ;) <3


End file.
